


When I Say No, I Mean No

by Stars_n_Fandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges trope, Gen, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_n_Fandoms/pseuds/Stars_n_Fandoms
Summary: When Hermione Granger went home the summer of her 6th year, she wasn't expecting Draco Malfoy to show up in the first week.
Relationships: Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter)





	When I Say No, I Mean No

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot exists because of a dead trope I stumbled onto a few months ago. The trope is now dead, but I disagreed with it so much that I just had to write this one shot to say that much. Is this maybe overkill?  
> Yes.  
> But I am proud of it, so...

Hermione hurried down the street, glancing at the sky occasionally. It was almost sundown, and she knew her parents would worry if she didn't return after sunset. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she broke into a run, wishing that she had a faster way of travel. While she could apparate, Hermione wasn't actually sure that she wouldn't splinch herself in her hurry, and she wasn't eager to find out by testing. 

Approaching her home, she suddenly became aware of the lack of light coming from the front windows. She grabbed her wand cautiously and cautiously opened the door slightly, wincing as she heard the creaking sound it made. 

" _Homenum Revelio_." Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief when the spell showed that it was only her parents and Draco-Wait, Draco Malfoy?

She snuck around the other way and saw Draco sitting in their living room, and her parents seemingly stunned. A wordless _Expelliarmus_ and _Incarcerous_ incapacitated Draco. 

Stepping into view, she scowled as the Slytherin. "Ferret." Turning over to her parents, she started, " _Renner-_ "

"Wait!" Draco almost yelled, interrupting her. "Please, just let me explain first." Hermione turned around, a hex already forming on her lips before seeing the earnest look on his face. 

"Fine." she growled, sitting down across from him. "Talk."

"Do you think you could-" Draco faltered at the look on Hermione's face. "Uhm... Never mind." 

"So, what earned me a visit from you?" Hermione asked snappishly. 

"Hermione... you're the heir to the dark lord." Seeing how Hermione looked ready to hex him to next year, Draco hurriedly continued. "After Potter banished the Dark Lord, father used some memory charms on those muggles, and placed you with them. The Dark Lord recently found out and he was pissed. Father nearly died and he ordered me to come and get you." 

Draco looked at her as if expecting to be untied followed by her coming willingly. Hermione growled, looking like she wanted to smack him. Not even taking her eyes off of him, she waved her wand. " _Desactiver Aparatacao_."

Draco gaped at her as Hermione then turned over at him. "Okay, you can start by telling me where you made up that load of shit and why you expected me to believe it!" 

Hermione listened incredulously as Draco's tale grew even more ridiculous the longer he talked. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and groaned. " _Silencio_!" 

Draco looked at her in shock. 

"Okay, I'll be asking you questions, and you answer only what was asked. Got that, ferret?" Draco nodded, certain that if he doesn't follow those directions then the girl in front of him would hex him so badly he'd wish he was dead. 

Through several minutes of questioning, Hermione got the basics. She was Riddle's daughter, Lucius placed her with her parents after Voldemort was defeated to avoid her being found, Draco apparently has a marriage contract with her or something like that, and Voldemort now wants his "Precious daughter" to be back with him and be groomed for being his heir.

"So will you come back with me?" Draco asked hopefully as Hermione asked her last question. 

She didn't even hesitate. "No." 

"I-Excuse me?!" The pureblood prince tone slipped out. "What do you mean, no?! It's the Dark Lord's demand, you can't say no!" 

"I said no." That was followed by a deadpan as Draco wisely decided to shut up. "You can tell your precious Voldy to go to hell, just because he might be my birth father doesn't mean I'll tolerate him. Him and his pureblood supremacist bullshit can both burn." 

"I-You can't-" Draco found himself fumbling for words that weren't there. Hermione however, wasn't finished. 

"Goodbye, Malfoy. _Mobilicorpus_!" Draco was unable to do anything as Hermione then levitated him out of the house and deposited him on the sidewalk. His wand was thrown careless out after him before Hermione waved her wand, clearly casting some spells as the house vanished from his sight. 

Crawling over to his wand, Draco cancelled the Incarcerous before sighing. How was he supposed to report back to the Dark Lord now? 


End file.
